


Need A Little Help?

by AloneAndFeared



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FUCK, Karkat - Freeform, Kill me it's actually 4:00 AM, LMAO, M/M, Masterbation, No Plot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, actual porn, dave - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneAndFeared/pseuds/AloneAndFeared
Summary: Basically Karkat gets caught fucking himself and Dave decides to help without really asking or caring which- is niceWarning- no consent but Karkat doesn't really care





	Need A Little Help?

Karkat: Be the horny, unsuspecting troll

Karkat was laid with his back pressed against the cold wall, panting out quiet little 'A-Ah~'s, he had his stubby little fingers shoved as far into his nook as he could get, pumping them in and out with a hand curled around his bulge pumping ever so softly- but fast. A light sheet of sweat coated his shoulders. He was unaware of his slightly ajar door- it was open enough that anyone walking by could hear the trolls desperate little pants... 

Dave: be the surprised and aroused human

It's not that often you walk by your bros room and hear these godlike noises- and it's even less often when you look in and see them spread out so perfectly, panting out and looking so desperate and delicious...  
'Jesus what the fuck am I thinking' ran though Daves head a few times, but he concluded it was because his bed friend was hot as shit- and unlike anyone else who would just walk away, this fucker walks inside, and shuts the door just loud enough Karkat can hear him..

Karkat: be the surprised and panicking troll.

Because who on this fucking earth deserves to touch themselves and have a little alone time to work off stupid fucking frustration- not this guy.  
Karkats cheeks burnt red and his entire demeanor changed from surprised to anxious and worried and why the FUCK did he come in, but before Karkat recovers from his sex haze to call Dave out on being a total fucking asshole- the blondes lips are on his and holy shit. His body rejoices at the feeling of contact and he pants out a little- quiet "dave" more of a confused, worried little 'wait' than a stop against his lips. But he doesn't tell the other to stop- he's far to fucking horny and I mean, come on, who hasn't thought about fucking their best friend once or twice?  
Not to mention Dave was pretty damn attractive, but when the blondes hand traced down his body- those rough, calloused fingertips touching his soft skin he lost it, a quiet groan sliding from his throat and pressing into Daves lips hard.. before a somewhat reluctant-to-leave hand leaves his own bulge and slides around his neck to make sure he doesn't leave.

Dave: be the pleasantly surprised human

Holy fuck no screaming or rejection? This is going better than expected.  
Dave leaned down and pressed a meaningful kiss to his neck and Karkat body is so close to him just breaking under his fingertips- and He loves it- Dave loves this, who knew just these small touches could bring this lovely work of nature to a keening mess?  
What if he...

Karkat: be the overwhelmed troll who's definitely going to regret this

Karkats hips jut up into the newfound friction around his bulge- a warm and roughened hand.. and god long fingers that curl around perfectly, "A-Ah~ Fuck Da-Dave~" And karkats eyes slip closed and he didn't mean to let out those noises but he had-  
"F-fuck, w-why?" He managed to pant out- half of his sanity in tact for the moment...  
But godamnit he wanted to drown himself in this and wanted to fuck himself while Dave touched him...  
But no he had to ask fucking questions.. as his bulge curled around Daves hand..

"because ive wanted to do something like this to you and you just looked so beautiful..." Dave kisses along his neck and it caused him to just shutter and buck up, and fuck he can't keep those fingers inside him still anymore- slipping them in and out as Dave pumps him...  
"with the glisten of red all over your lovely body, and dripping down your arm..." Dave squeezed and pumped faster, causing him to arch and keen out a "o-oh god yes, keep going"  
"those noises..." he slipped his hand off the others bulge, earning a loud and pitiful whimper. But he made up for it when he slid two fingers in WITH Karkats, and fuck the texture and the length- it's everything Karkat's got to not release right fucking then... But he instead squirmed and called out his name like a pitiful little shit- "D-DAVE OH FUC-Fck- hhh.. ngn.." his screaming faded out when Dave pressed their lips together tightly..

Dave: be the horny as shit teenager with this tight little virgin shit in front of you.

Dave couldn't believe how utterly perfect Karkat was, the feeling of his lips- to the feeling of him clenching desperately around him..  
Dave pulled back to pant against Karkats lips gently- "K-Karkat fuck I know this shit is fast but.. I need you" fuck that wasn't cool cool kid but it seemed to work- because Karkat shuttered out an "okay" and a loud groan- practically riding their fingers now- "then take me you piece of shit before I chicken the fuck out"

Dave blinked a little not sure if he should listen to the sex craved troll- but he wasn't sure he had a choice in the matter with how Karkat was needily rocking on his fingers like it was all that mattered to him...

So dave obliges, pushing his shoes off with his feet- kissing down his neck, working his button undone with one hand and fucking the other with his other, and soon enough he'd got all his clothes down, not with as much elegance as he'd claim..  
And he pushed Karkat into the bed- off of the wall, the bed divoting under them and already pulling the fitted sheet from the corner slightly...  
And dave pulled his and Karkats fingers out carefully- pinning the boys hands down to leave a needy, keening Karkat under him...  
God that sight was as sweet as cherry cheesecake...  
But soon he was kissing Karkat with this passion he didn't know he had, and was rocking his hips into Karkat in just a way the trolls bulge could wrap around his balls- and his hardened cock could press into the others nook, coating them both red...  
And soon dave shifted enough he could start to guide himself into Karkat...

Karkat: be the sex crazed troll getting what he wants

Karkats bulge massaged and tugged gently just trying to make it more pleasurable for the human- and from the noises he was making, little grunts and occasional quiet moans...  
He thought he was doing a good job- and he couldn't say anything either with the way he kept crying out over having something so warm and perfect being pressed into him- though the hardness was strange he decided he liked it...

Letting his nook milk at Daves erection just drew noises out of the stoic fuck better than normal...  
The shaded boy pants out a little, "fuck Karkat-" like he wasn't expecting this..  
And it makes Karkat smirk- because holy shit he has the upper hand for once- and he panted out a little before leaning up and sinking his teeth into Daves shoulder- he can almost taste the blood, and both the boys groan these godlike sounds because Daves a pain whore  
And Karkat likes his taste.

But Dave started rocking in and out with Karkats nook rubbing at him as he did- small little wet noises filled the air as Dave developed a pace- and soon Karkat was panting, no begging for the blonde to speed up- "fuck, da-Dave come on fucking take me you jackass- b-break me.." he pants out, and dave stopped for a moment, before hooking an arm back- pulling Karkats leg up roughly- more than likely leaving a bruise...  
And then he started pounding the other and fucking Karkat couldn't stop keening for him and he couldn't fucking help it the other was too fucking perfect and god-  
This was too perfect...   
and they could feel it building up rapidly, and neither of them wanted it to end...  
"Fuck- Dave"  
"Karkat- shit"  
"Ngh~ Almost!"  
"A-ah~ There!"

And not a second later was Daves white shirt half coated with red, and Karkats insides coated with white...

And two perfect boys meeting gazes- and smiling sleepily.  
They'd worry about everything in the morning- right now? It was time to sleep.


End file.
